


Whoops! I really like you but I can't seem to get it right..

by PrincessLouisa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Achitecture au, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humour sort of...maybe, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, No angst allowed, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLouisa/pseuds/PrincessLouisa
Summary: Alec meets Magnus for the first time and makes a mess of it..





	1. Chapter 1

 

Izzie and Alec were sitting in their favorite coffee shop, "Jolly Jace's" having a catch up. Alec was slumped in his chair recalling the toe curlingly, embarrassing event at yesterday's architecture conference he'd attended. He'd been looking forward to the conference for months, thinking he'd finally get the chance to meet his hero and not so secret crush, Magnus Bane. Magnus was a giant in the field and was lauded throughout the architectural world and beyond as an innovator and visionary. He sighed for the hundredth time, lost in thought only to be interrupted by Izzie. 

"Magnus and Alec sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" she cackled, highly amused by her petty jibe at Alec. 

"Yeah, very funny Iz, what are you 5?" huffed Alec.

"Yep" grinned Izzie popping the p.

"I only met him yesterday, hardly the basis of a lifetime romance."

"But he is hot, smart and ripe for the plucking" reminded Izzie.

"Maybe..." Alec reluctantly agreed "BUT and a big BUT - I hardly made a great first impression"

"Why would he not be blown away by you - YOU'RE YOU" exclaimed Izzie, her hero worship of her big brother evident in her tone. She could never understand why her big brother dismissed himself so easily. If only he saw what she saw. Alec, at 27, was a successful architect in his own right, with his own firm and a dozen employees. He was bright and gorgeous, with ruffled raven hair surrounding an angelic face, melting chocolate brown eyes and plush, pouty lips. He was also fiercely protective of those he loved. In short, to Izzie he was perfect and those who didn't see him like this were idiots.

"What happened to make you think he wouldn't be into you?" she queried.

"Yeah well you wouldn't believe how smooth I was. So he was one of the guest speakers at the conference and he was amazing...he's one of the best in our field. He was engaging, funny and just had this way about him that ... I could listen to him for hours. After he finished he went round doing a kind of meet and greet. Honestly Iz I couldn't wait to meet him but as he came closer to me I got more and more nervous. Then he was in front of me and I clammed up. I literally said nothing. I started shaking and it was so bad I spilled my coffee all over me and the floor. Then I turned tail and ran.  I was awesome, Iz, just awesome!" Alec winced in remembrance.

"Well he must have noticed you after that" Izzie snickered.

"Shut up, I haven't been this embarrassed since Jace found out I had a crush on him when we were 15" blushed Alec. 

Izzie rolled her eyes "But you must have seen him again after otherwise how did you get his number?"

"It was given out at the start of his speech as a contact - everyone has it".

"Well, this is your chance" Izzie exclaimed confidently "Just text him, introduce yourself and start a conversation. He doesn't know who you are so it will be fine. When you get to meet him you can explain and it will all be fine".

"I'm not so sure..." 

"If you don't try, you'll forever be wondering won't you..just try" Izzie said gently.

Alec hesitated, wincing again as he recalled the look on Magnus' face as he ran away. Magnus had looked at Alec as if he was an escaped lunatic..but Izzie was right. He hadn't introduced himself so Magnus didn't know who he was. It was just a text and even Alec could make conversation over a text, couldn't he?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally plucks up the courage to text Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is still interested this is Chapter 2 - I'm rubbish at updating but will try to be a bit more regular than once every three, whoops four months.
> 
> I have also unashamedly paraphrased "climbing Alec like a tree" because it is a thing of beauty. I do not know who coined this phrase but I thank them and wish to give them full credit.

Magnus looked across the Brooklyn skyline from his loft balcony and sighed.

He had enjoyed attending the conference over the last few days, he was lauded and feted and his ego had definitely been stroked BUT and it was a big BUT, it had all felt a bit samey. He was, he confessed to himself, bored - really, truly, mind numbingly bored. The boredom factor was becoming increasingly problematic both in his professional and personal lives.

Anyone looking in from the outside would see nothing to complain about. He was intelligent, rich and successful. His company Bane Hawk was going from strength to strength, with no end of exciting and prestigious projects in the pipeline. The company was named after a rather embarrassing hair crisis in his late teens - he and Raphael had thought it was a great name for a start up, late one night, when they were seriously drunk. Always proud of his public image his default story as to the origin of the company name was that he was inspired by the hawk because of its graceful beauty and its perfection for its stated purpose, much like Magnus' designs. Magnus was the creative genius whilst Raphael dealt with the day to day running of the company. Yet truth be told Magnus had not had one bit of inspiration over the last six months and he was concerned. He had taken to attending as many conferences and guest lectures as possible to run away from it all.

His personal life was, in his eyes, just as much in the doldrums. His first and last "proper" relationship with the bitch Camille had been a disaster. The time before her, cunningly known as BC, was a time of light, laughter and fun encounters. Those were the days when his default expression was a smile but these days, prophetically known as PB (post bitch), when no-one was looking his expression was one of resting bitch face. Thanks to her manipulative and cruel behavior Magnus had lost his ability to trust and was now reduced to empty and unfulfilling one night stands. He couldn't even be bothered with those anymore, not being able to abide the embarrassing awkwardness of the morning after.

He sighed again and let his mind drift. Not for the first time he found himself thinking of the previous day and the odd encounter with one of the delegates. He had been chatting to the organizers and doing the standard meet and greet when he was interrupted by a man and oh! what a luscious specimen of manhood he was: as tall as the highest of trees and Magnus quickly recognized his willingness to climb this piece of gorgeousness repeatedly. Magnus had stood there stunned before he reminded himself that he actually needed to breathe. The man, maniacally gawping at Magnus with wide eyes, had stuttered something unintelligible, and had then appeared to randomly throw coffee down himself. A split second later he had simply run away. Magnus was left ogling an empty space with the organizers muttering about "increasing security to prevent nutters getting in"

Following this somewhat bizarre episode Magnus had hastily beat his retreat to his loft to drown himself in cocktails, watching re-runs of his favorite shows with Chairman Miaow snuggled on his lap.

In the early light of day, in the grip of a rather deathly hangover, Magnus pondered his life.

His phone buzzed unexpectedly jolting him out of his reverie. Wondering who was rude enough, other than Raphael, to text at 6 am he opened his phone. There were in fact two texts, the first one delivered to his phone at 5 am. With a huff of annoyance and a note to himself to make Raphael's life hell for the next two days he read the first one from an unknown number.

"Hi you don't know me but I was at the conference yesterday and I love you". Magnus stared and stared. He felt a slight frisson of fear as dramatic thoughts washed over him - scenes from his favorite B thriller movies flashing before his eyes - him being kidnapped by a crazed sex stalker only to be rescued by a handsome FBI agent in the nick of time and being whisked off to his happy ever after. 

Laughing at himself, Magnus opened the next text: "I'm really sorry I didn't mean the first one, well I mean, I did mean the first bit about being at the conference but not the bit about loving you. I mean it's not that I don't like you but I don't really know you well enough to love you and it would be really strange if I said I love you now without actually meeting you properly and getting to know you first. Anyways what I meant to say was that I love your work and you are such an inspiration and would you like to meet for coffee to discuss all of that. By the way I am Alec Lightwood and I really love your work".

 

 

 

 


End file.
